


Never Stable

by AnotherAnon0



Series: A Complicated Affair [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Forced Feminization, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Master/Slave, Misgendering, Object Insertion, Objectification, Orgasm Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Top Wesker/Bottom Sergei, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/pseuds/AnotherAnon0
Summary: Albert and Sergei have interesting rituals in their complicated relationship.[A very smutty one-shot, taking place just before RE1. Please heed tags!]
Relationships: Sergei Vladimir/Albert Wesker
Series: A Complicated Affair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827997
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	Never Stable

There was nothing more beautiful than having Sergei on his knees before him.

Albert had resolved that as an indisputable fact in his mind. 

The man's body, a perfect weapon in every other circumstance, transformed to an artefact for giving and receiving whatever sensations he desired to demand of or from it. Incredible valleys of scarred, deeply contoured musculature bowing to his whims. An uncompromising bastard -- a hardened Colonel -- to a dutiful pet. 

It had all started with a glance. An off-kilter gaze exchanged at precisely the right moment, communicating precisely the right message. The lights of the laboratory glinting off of Sergei's knife as he played with it, catching Albert's eye incessantly and drawing him in to accidentally witness the moment the older man brought a deliberately sliced finger to his lips to suck.

Their eyes met. And the bloody digit stayed between the two, flushed lips for far, far too long.

The next step in the strange mating ritual had been a sarcastic jeer. One that would never have been out of place had the previous moment not occurred.

" _Try to be competent today, da, comrade?"_

During their usual interactions, and as had always been the case, Albert couldn't stand Sergei. The Russian was a smug, self-assured asshole with an inappropriate amount of power in the company thanks to Spencer's bizarre infatuation with him -- one Albert would later come to understand. 

During their usual interactions, and as had always been the case, Albert would have ignored snide remarks and continued about his day. 

But it hadn't been a usual interaction.

_"Keep speaking to me like that and see what happens, Sergei."_

The words had caught the older man as he was slowly striding from the lab, freezing him mid-step. The slow, steady response had dripped from a smirk still turned towards the exit.

_"What will happen... comrade?"_

Albert often reflected on how that single, shared glance had infinitely complicated his relationship with the older man, and changed the course of so many of his nights.

Including this one. 

A ragged sigh escaped his lips as his attention was pulled down his nose, towards the head of silver hair bobbing in his lap. Albert could feel the tendons in his neck straining as he struggled to maintain composure, almost wishing he hadn't broken his deep-minded rumination on the origins of how _this_ came to be. 

_This_ , a very peculiar, unstable thing.

Needing a moment to back away from the edge he was dangerously close to falling over, his gloved fingers tangled in Sergei's long hair, closing around a fistful and yanking his head up abruptly. The older man gasped as he was forcibly pulled from the organ he'd been dutifully sucking, tongue darting out to lick his swollen, precum-coated lips as tiny breaths huffed past them.

"You're not cumming tonight, you know." Albert smirked deviously, "Not at all."

The peppered peach flush swiped across Sergei's nose and cheeks burned hotter, almost immediately glowing a deeper shade. A lust-filled haze blossomed in the pale blue horizon of his unscarred eye as a dopey grin began to pull at his rosey cheeks.

" _Da_ , Sir. As you say."

Albert took a deep breath through his nose, releasing the hair he'd used as a grip.

"Get back to it, then."

Sergei immediately dropped his head to return focus to the glistening erection before him. Even on his knees, the man was tremendous in size and height, and watching him having to diminish himself in order to submit properly was a delight for Albert -- he had to bow deeper, kneel wider, spread his thighs just a bit more. And he always did.

The older man's tongue licked the length of Albert's arousal, starting at the tip and ending at that precious spot where his shaft and scrotum met, lips closing over it to suck hungrily. Albert shuddered in euphoria, head lulling to rest on the back of the chair. He could feel a huge, warm hand close over his erection as Sergei shifted his mouth's attention to his balls, wide tongue painting itself over them and slurping. Sergei's palm was so large that it almost covered his entire length in a single stroke, tightly gripping and kneading the slick erection as he closed his lips around one of the firm, warm fruits tempting him so. He gently sucked and pulled at it with his lips, tongue lapping at the tender flesh inside his mouth as he continued to squeeze and stroke at Albert's cock. 

Filthy, moist noises filled the bedroom, challenging the inappropriately innocent sound of rain pattering on the thin, old window at the other end of the room. 

Albert's white-knuckled grip on the arm of the chair was almost painful, an attempt at disciplining his responses to the perversely expert handling of his erogenous zones. But the deep, gasping grunt that escaped him alerted Sergei to his impending orgasm, and the older man quickly took the erection into his mouth, slipping it deeply into his throat just as the first tendrils of salty, creamy cum began to bubble from Albert's cock.

The small patch of the Brit's belly that was exposed by his hiked up shirt fluttered and trembled as he climaxed, ragged pants breathing past his flushed lips as he spilled his seed.

Sergei knew not to release until he was told, and Albert needed a moment to recover. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations of Sergei's throat tickling his softening erection as the older man continued to swallow the final droplets of seed lingering at the back of his mouth. Albert could feel his calves getting massaged gently, large hands kneading the cramped muscles with delicate affection.

"Enough." He mumbled, and Sergei slowly pulled away. The Russian licked the tip as it left his lips, ensuring the member was clean before dutifully tucking it away for Albert, gently slipping it back into the folds of the man's briefs and zipping up his pants.

Albert pushed his chair back, sighing as he stood. Grunting in satisfaction, he returned his gaze down towards the still-kneeling man, taking in the impossible-to-ignore sight of the massive, straining erection jutting from his hips. Sergei's cock was at least two times bigger than his own -- thick and long -- but it didn't stop Albert from making it a focal point of abuse, diminishing and torturing it whenever he pleased. 

Sergei gasped when the cool, rough tread of Albert's boot came in contact with his swollen balls, back arching as a quiver wracked up his spine.

"How's your clit doing?" He jeered, pressing the toe of his boot against the delicate organ roughly, "Think you can make it the night without cumming?"

" _D-da_ , Sir."

Albert scoffed a sardonic laugh of disbelief, slowly stepping around the kneeling man until he was behind him. Even standing, he could just barely see the red PVC of the large toy he'd had Sergei sit on prior to his oral worship. He prodded the base with his boot, sending a shockwave through Sergei's hips he bucked at the sensation of, falling forward slightly. He lifted his leg, planting the sole of his boot against the centre of the man's back and pushing roughly in a silent demand. 

Automatically, Sergei shifted positions. Planting his palms on the cool ground and shuffling his legs back until he was on his hands and knees -- back perfectly straight, strong, thick thighs parted shoulder-width apart. Albert loomed over the subservient form, eyes tracing the dozens of scars along his muscular back; some older -- faded streaks of silver almost blending into the pale flesh, and some newer -- red, purple, and dark brown marks poorly healed, marring the human canvas. 

Albert could identify a few he'd made himself a few weeks ago, splitting skin under the brutal lashings of a thin equestrian whip. Sergei had climaxed without ever even having touched his cock.

The Brit crouched down beside the older man, gloved hand involuntarily reaching out to stroke at Sergei's back. It wasn't a touch of affection or soothe, but the pet-like chiding of an animal. Albert's hand combed down, fingers dancing over the impressive curvature of Sergei's beautiful rear, falling over the arch until they could grasp at the large base of the firm toy just barely protruding from the man's body, impressive width pushing his cheeks apart perversely. 

Albert smirked, locking his fingers around the base and twisting it somewhat, prompting an immediate, ragged gasp to fall from Sergei's lips.

"This was the biggest one I could find, and I still don't think it's _quite_ big enough for you." He mocked maliciously, "I would never have guessed you were such a well-fucked slut."

The dildo made an obscene squelching noise as he pulled it from the splayed-open hole slowly, tugging at the toy until he'd withdrawn half of its perversely impressive length. Sergei panted loudly, belly trembling as he felt his guts empty for what was the first time in hours. 

"How does your pussy feel, Sergei?" Albert sneered, "Disappointed it didn't get fed something a bit bigger?"

" _Nye-et_ , S-ir."

"Yes it is, don't lie." He jeered, "That's why you tell Ivan to fuck you, after all. You're a delirious whore with a big appetite."

Sergei gasped as the dildo was pushed back into him, arms trembling slightly as Albert swiftly shoved it as deeply as it was able to go before its base was flush against his entrance. 

"How big is Ivan, Sergei? Bigger than this?" Albert twisted at the base again cruelly, delighting in the sight of Sergei's back arching, the muscles flexing and trembling beneath the flesh.

" _D-da_ , Sir."

"Tell me that you enjoy getting fucked, whore."

" _Gah_!" Sergei bucked forward as Albert began to pull at the dildo again, gasping as the younger man started to push and pull the toy in slow, rhythmic thrusts that prodded at the bottom of his belly. He worked himself back up, steadying his position on shaky arms and trembling knees. Albert dipped his head to the side to witness the reddened, strained erection jutting down from his hips, leaking pearls of precum onto the dark tiled floor.

"Tell." Albert pushed harder, "Me."

" _Ahh_... I-I am a who-re and I love t-to be fucked." Sergei whimpered, the heat in his stomach accumulating from his delayed release threatening to burn him alive.

Albert continued his methodical thrusting with the toy, pushing it slightly towards the front wall of Sergei's insides in an effort to maliciously stroke at his prostate and make the man's attempts to follow his orders even more difficult to fulfil.

"And you love big, thick cocks, don't you, slut?" Albert's voice was husky and sarcastic, a flush coming over his own face as a familiar arousal began to well up in his hips again.

" _Da,_ Sir!" 

"You just want to be my little pet, don't you?" He continued to jeer, savouring the ragged pants jerking from Sergei's lips every time he taunted him, "I think you want nothing more than for me to lock you up and relieve you of the burden of having to do anything at all, yes?"

"Da..."

"That's why you drink all the time. You can't handle being a human being with responsibilities. Isn't that right?"

" ** _Da_**... **_Sir!_** "

The heavy, deep sigh that accompanied Sergei's subservient agreement pinpricked goosebumps across Albert's neck. 

In one swift motion, Albert shifted from Sergei's side to behind him, kneeling between his spread legs. He began immediately, sloppily fiddling with his zipper, erection beginning to demand prompt attention. The toy was pulled and discarded with unceremonious disregard, Sergei yelping pathetically as he was suddenly emptied of the large insertion. A glistening stream of juice dribbled down the inside of his thighs from the gaped hole, natural lubricant slipping from him perversely with every breath. 

Albert grinned in approval, freeing himself from the confines of his uniform trousers and pushing himself into Sergei without a moment's hesitation, sighing in shaky delight as he was enveloped by the moist, warm hole.

Sergei moaned softly, pushing his hips back onto the younger man's. His tongue darted out to lick away at a string of drool that had formed from the corner of his mouth, pure euphoria casting a deep fog over every conscious faculty he usually had at his disposal.

It was a stretch of a reach across the long, wide back, but Albert managed to grab at the very back of Sergei's head, yanking him by the hair upwards until his back was a deep, distressed arch. 

"Filthy cunt." Albert spat, a devious smile tugging at the corners of his twitching lips, "Your pussy is so fucked-out I can barely feel you."

" _P-prosti_ , Sir."

The obscene size difference between them only served to further Albert's perverse delight, his pale, blue eyes flicking between the narrowness of his own frame with the wide, muscular body he was thrusting into, one that was coating his hipbones in warm, slick juice with every deep penetration. The corrupt noises of wet flesh-on-flesh filled the room, echoing off of the old, tapestry-laden walls of the elaborate estate boudoir and prompting gasps from both of them as they got drunk off of the intoxicating filth.

Albert slipped a hand around the tree-trunk like architecture of Sergei's torso, grabbing at the red-hot cock that was begging for attention. 

"You aren't thinking about cumming, are you, Sergei?"

" _N-nyet._.."

He squeezed the erection firmly, tight muscle barely giving way under his grip. Sergei screeched, holding his fists to his chest as he desperately tried to combat his body's rapidly apexing demand to climax. 

"If you cum -- I'll slice your little clit off." Albert sneered, "I'll cut a hole in you and fuck that from now on."

Sergei gasped and moaned in loud, ragged breaths, tears of anxious anguish beginning to well at the corner of his unscarred eye, " _D-da_ , Sir!"

Albert squeezed the tremendous erection harder, continuing his rapid, deep, sloppy thrusts into the lax hole as Sergei babbled and whimpered pathetically under his touch -- random sentences of breathy, mangled Russian and English bubbling past drooling lips.

He released the fistful of hair as he climaxed, spilling himself in a deep, long thrust into the other man. Sergei dropped down onto his forearms, ragged breaths escaping him as he struggled to fight his own orgasm.

Cum slipped from him even before Albert withdrew, a pearlescent flood streaming down Sergei's strong thighs and curling down into his inner legs. Albert reached to where he had tossed the red PVC toy he'd used on Sergei earlier, grabbing and inserting it into the hole as he pulled out in an attempt to preserve his seed's place in Sergei's body. The older man barely whimpered as he was re-penetrated, Albert unsure if he even noticed the new sensation as he quivered and whimpered in recovery from the others.

Albert reached around to prod at Sergei's cock, satisfied when the erection was still rock-solid and emitting a burning heat. He flicked at it cruelly with a chuckle.

"Excellent." He smiled, tucking himself away gently, "So you _can_ follow orders."

Sergei merely whimpered, head buried in his arms. 

Albert stood slowly, grunting as his numb knees tickled to life with circulation. He cracked his neck to the side, eyes lingering on the pathetic form beneath him. The muscles in Sergei's back were trembling, deltoids quivering and jerking sporadically. The man's thighs were equally in a state, tickles of musculature just barely penetrating the flesh as he struggled to come down from his denied climax.

_This -- a very peculiar, unstable thing, indeed._

"You stay there, now, Sergei. Just like that." He smirked, stretching his arms over his head with a lethargic sigh and stepping over Sergei's calf in a stride towards the four-post bed in the centre of the room, "I'm going to get some much-needed rest but you might be fortunate to make yourself useful later."

" _D-d-a_ , S-sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Da / Nyet = Yes / No (obvious, but I am just putting it out there lol)
> 
> Prosti = Sorry.
> 
> ~
> 
> I am not minding Sergei/Albert. Seems like a fun time. Should I do one where Albert is the bottom? I quite like bottoming Sergei with Albert and Ivans but gods know I know nothing at all so tell me what you guys like. <3333333


End file.
